


Reflections In Shards Of A Mirror

by Natsumiya_Teirin



Category: End Roll (Video Game)
Genre: One Shot Collection, Poetry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-04-17 00:35:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14176755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natsumiya_Teirin/pseuds/Natsumiya_Teirin
Summary: Encompased in poems, reflected in the shards of a broken mirror, are the snippets of lives that could have been, that never were, and that had always been the way of things.





	1. Actinolite

Like Actinolite, she gleams, a symbol

Of jealousy, worse than any other. 

The touch of healers, and the poison sting,

Outweigh not the tepid medication.

Love is as love does, yet confuse no lust

For it, as murderers can be kind, too. 

As like is like, the wounds of the abused

Are healed by she who abuses kindness. 

The syringe gleams, a spark against blank walls. 

A cat, curled up and watching, with sheathed claws-

A shattered tribute to a mad woman. 


	2. The DREAMSEND project

You hear their voices. 

"Stupid child. Brat.

Never should've been." 

The sting is nothing.

You've grown used to it. 

You don't need their love. 

Love and guilt are just

Feelings you can't feel. 

Or so you once thought. 

Before Happy Dream. 

Before you started

To care about them. 


	3. Blue and Green

His eyes are like water

Blue and clear and calm and

Yet wrathful and guiltless. 

"What is love?" He ponders

Pandering to abuse

And shaping his own sins.

 

His eyes are like poison 

Bright and venomous and

Jealous and possessive

And filled with emotion. 

"I am love," he says to 

The world that ruined him. 


End file.
